Allegra Bambola
Allegra Bambola is the daughter of Adamantina from Adamantina and the Doll, an Italian fairy tale appearing in The Facetious Nights of Straparola. She is the cousin of Drusiano Fantoccio. Info Name: Allegra Bambola Age: 14 Parent's Story: Adamantina and the Doll Alignment: Royal Roommate: Zeolide Oeuf Secret Heart's Desire: To become a professional toymaker. My "Magic" Touch: I make dolls as good luck charms. Storybook Romance Status: Lelio Colombo is my beloved boyfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a terrible singing voice. Favorite Subject: Princess Design. I love designing clothes, and it might come in handy for making dolls. Least Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. I'm not musically inclined (which is rather ironic since my name is one letter away from a musical term). Best Friend Forever After: My cousin Drusiano. Character Appearance Allegra is of average height, with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a pink dress with lavender ribbons. On her head is a pink bow. Personality True to her name, Allegra is a cheerful, lively girl. She loves dolls and has a huge collection of them. She wants to get into toymaking and would love to open up her own toy store. She doesn't like singing due to her terrible singing voice. Biography Hello! I'm Allegra Bambola, the daughter of Adamantina. I'll tell my story. My mom Adamantina and her older sister Cassandra were left with very little when their mother died. One day, she sold her thread for a doll. That night, when she slept with the doll, the doll was able to produce a mass of gold coins. A neighbor conspired to steal the doll and took it away, but when she tried to do the same, the doll filled her house with a horrible stench. The neighbor was angry, and her husband threw the doll in the street. A servant of King Drusiano found it and took it to him. The doll bit him right in the rear end. He sought out the owner of the doll. Adamantina and Cassandra went to the palace and told him about the doll. The king married Adamantina, and later found a husband for Cassandra too. Both my mom and her sister have one child. I have a cousin named Drusiano, named after his uncle. We dwell very happily together in my father's palace. Me and Drusiano (or Dru as we call him) are very close. We're the same age - he's only one week younger than me. My passion lies in dolls. I love dolls. I collect them - I have hundreds of them kept in my closet back at the palace. I also like to make dolls. Mom taught me how to sew, and I've learned to make toys from her. People here tease me for liking dolls at my age, which annoys me, but I try not to worry about it. My boyfriend Lelio really admires my hard work and always looks forward to seeing the next doll I make. Although I'm good at making dolls, I'm not good at singing. I have a terrible singing voice. It especially shows in Muse-ic, my least favorite class. I get teased because of my singing voice, but I don't have any plans on being a singer, so I don't need to worry. My cousin Dru is my partner in crime. He is passionate about fixing toys, and would love to open up his own doll hospital. He's much more level-headed than I am, which he gets from my aunt Cassandra. I'm very much an idealist and I have a big imagination. I always find myself stuck in my fantasies. I'm a Royal since I would love to have that magical doll who will help me win over a handsome king. It's good to have faith in your destiny like I do. I know we can all go for the goal! Trivia *Allegra's surname means "doll" in Italian. *Allegra has a pet male sugar glider named Medoro. *Allegra has Asperger's syndrome. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Melissa Hutchison, who voices Bianca in Spyro Reignited Trilogy. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:Adamantina and the Doll Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Italian